Don't Forget Me
by monicajimont
Summary: It has been almost 2 years of the Darlig Ulv stranden, Rose Tyler have been working on the dimension canon, But if anything goes wrong? One day Rose Tyler get up and can't remember anything? I don't own nothing of Doctor Who BBC owns everything Please don't be rude it's my 1st fanfiction :) also sorry for my english I'm not a native speaker.
1. A new Beggining

"Miss Tyler, We are ready" the torchwood team was excited about the project The Dimension Canon, the bridge to other universes, finally after all this time they got results, opening windows, experimenting with some objects and animals, everything was okay, it was ready and Rose was too, She was going to return to her world, to the Doctor, to her home.

"Turn it on" Rose was ready, with a hand on the heart and the other holding the TARDIS key , she was about to make the final step, she only was about to cross the light when the darkness come and then a big explosion.

Jacqueline was there beside Peter, both nervous and desperate, Rose have been at the hospital for almost 25 hours without waking up, she was found at Torchwood almost dead, unconscious and hurt, all the torchwood doctors went to the rescue and fastly translated to the Torchwood medical unit.

"All of this is my fault" Peter said to Jacky, "If I never asked her to lead the project she will be safe now" Jackie looked and embrace him "It's nobody's fault" .almost at the same time a voice came "Rose Tyler's family?" ,they quickly stood up and shouted "we , how is she? tell us" The nurse looked at them and said "follow me, The doctor will come in a few minutes" Jackie grasped her "but is she well?" The nurse repeated "The doctor will come in a few minutes"

"My name is Doctor Nash, we made to Rose some studies and I'm afraid you need to be strong, she is okay but something happened to her, the time that she was unconscious she lost oxygen and with a possible electric charge, her brain reacted and well as result she lost her memory"

"What? Jackie said, "how long is she going to be like that, how much she can remember?" Jackie was worried, she was really dismayed with that, memory lost, why?, how long? millions of doubts grew around her.

Doctor Nash looked at them and took a long breath "She lost all her memories, names, faces, voices, dates even her own name, she only will remember the basic things such as read, write and make basic math operations and I'm afraid that she will never be able to recover them, the damage is so big, I'm sorry but Rose is going to start from zero, a new beginning"

How do you know that? Peter asked him, the doctor observe him and respond " we asked her some questions like her name, her age, her civil status and names of her family, other like favorite color, favorite animal, first pet, what gift she received at last Christmas and also others like which country is that, make a sum, parts of a book, read a story, etc. and she can't remember anything, that was a half an hour, the study showed brain damage, she is so lucky to be alive but unlucky in the way that she did"

Jackeline and Peter were really upset, and then the doctor asked them "okay, I need you to take a decision, I read the whole story of the agent Tyler, about the parallel universe, the Doctor and the aliens; so she doesn't remember nothing about that, she need to start therapy and well you need to decide, are you going to tell her everything or she is going to be the Vitex heiress full time the rest of her life? It's your decision tell her everything and see how she will react or a new whole life, a new beginning.

It's your choice.


	2. Welcome Home

Rose observed them carefully, the woman had good and expensive clothes and seen old maybe of 40 years old and the man wasn't too handsome but he showed a lot of self-confidence that scared her. She felt very bad, she knew nothing about them, she didn't even knew her name, the nurse told her that her name was "Rose Marion Tyler " but that was all "Sorry but I really don't know who you are! Listen I'm feeling bad and now you're telling me that you know me? Please get out, I can't even remember who I am, leave me alone, please" she said to them.

Jackeline and Peter left her alone, they understood her, she didn't knew them; they decided to talk about her condition and what was going to be the best option.

While in Rose's hospital room, she started to cry, she knew inside her that she won't be available to remember all her life again. She heard also the doctor telling them that her brain was very damaged, she thought about it and she saw the roof and then she didn't notice it and fell asleep.

As the days went by she accepted to talk with them, she needed to know more about her life and about her family. She was still affected and was feeling really empty and tired. After a few days in the hospital and also of a lot of head studies, every hope of memory recover was gone, Rose was about to start another life, a different life, no more torchwood, no more parallel universe no more doctor. And she didn't even know that.

Peter and Jackeline decided to eliminate any evidence about her old life, after all the discussions they look at this as the best option, they can't hold the idea that if Rose will be never able to recover her memories they can't tell her the man, well person, that she loved with all her soul was in another universe, he was an alien and even worst that she wasn't from this universe, that would make her condition worst.

-Nobody in this house is going to metion Torchwood again with Rose present, and for all of you everything that is related about the Doctor, Torchwood, aliens and other universes bring it to me now- Peter was very radical in his decision but that made him feel more safe about Rose health and future life.

Jacki went upstairs to Rose room, she wanted to choose the things about the Doctor to keep them with the hope that one day Rose will recover her memory, everything was so important for rose the draws, her diary, all the jackets that she used and made her remember the Doctor in his anterior self. Her cellphone with all her photos of she and him together. Jackeline kept them in a blue box, like the TARDIS. That plum had a place in her heart.

Jackie went downstairs and saw peter choosing things: photos of Rose at torchwood, the dimension canon, paintings made by Rose about The Doctor. Everything was gone now and hidden at Torchwood secret files.

-ooooo-

It was her day to return home, she was nervous, Jackeline and Peter all the week told her about her life, about the family's enterprise, the fact that she lived for years outside London, at America and how she lost her memory in a car accident a few days after her returning to London. Rose decided to investigate about that and she found the next articles:

_"Vitex secret heiress: Last Night at the Vitex annual Party, Peter Tyler and Jackeline Tyler (who was dissapeared for almost 4 years) presented a young girl called Rose as their daughter, near people told that it was impossible that this young girl was their daughter, Jackeline and Peter told as response that Rose had been always with them but for security and also in relation with the cybor industries alliance, they decided to keep her away from home until the risk was gone. The girl had showed her hate to the press and also to relationships, she actually attend the university at Oxfordshire to obtain a career in international politics traits" _

_"The uknown daughter: A few years ago for all the English nation, Peter Tyler and Jacqueline Tyler didn't have any child or interest in have one, but yesterday we find out that they have a girl called Rose Tyler, of almost 21 years old, the girl looked very uncomfortable and distant at the dinner offered in the Tyler's mansion. A lot of people that had the opportunity to be near from her , told us that she was so distant, cold and looked very uncomfortable. "_

_"The Vitex secret formula "Rose Tyler": The uknown heiress of the Tyler's empire today was presented to all the country. The girl showed her self a little bit cold and distant. We hope she was nervous and that soon we can see her more open to the press" _

In the articles nothing about America was in there, when she asked them, Peter tell her " of course not, the press is always looking for you and you decided to be away of that until you have 25. You hate all that; But everything changes darling and you decided this.

Someone knock the door " come in" she was packing the stuff that she had, "are you ready Rose?" Doctor Nash asked her, " I don't know, it's everything new for me" the doctor hugged her and tell her " don't worry, you are gonna be okay, it's like marriage you don't know what to expect, and I tell you that because I'm married and I still don't understand that stuff" Rose laughed and give him a hug "thank you so much Doctor" when she said that word she felt something estrange and then she ignored it.

At her way to home while the car was driving around the city Rose was really quiet, Pete and Jackeline observed her in silence, she felt a little uncomfortable. She observed all the city and felt very confused, like she wasn't from that world. She looked at the sky and saw the zeppelins, announcements of Vitex. Then she saw the Great Clock of Britan, she wasn't sure about that name and then she looked at a corner and inmediatly get a headache "oh. my head", Peter stopped the car and ask her "are you okay?, sweet heart we can return to the hospitalif you want to" Rose looked at him and answered "no, just drive I don't want to be more time at the hospital"

When they finally reached into the Tayler's Mansion, Rose looked at it like a knwon place. She got off the car and observed better the house, it was bigger and very awesome for her. "Welcome home dear" Jackeline told her and then she took a deep breath.

A new life began.


	3. Vitex Heiress

Thank you so much to the ones that are reading this. Please make a review :) (if you want to)

Chapter 3. VitexHeiress

"Almost 2 years of the accident" Jackie repeated to her self the same phrase all the time when she saw Rose, she was so different now, dressed with exclusive clothes and high heels , a whimsical attitude and an arrogance that you can see from 500 miles of distance, Rose was talking on phone, like always; Jacqueline regretted all time for her decision about changing Rose and give her whatever she wanted only for the memory lost, a simple way to keep up Rose busy and without thinking about that.

"Morning" Jaqueline told them as she get in into the kitchen, "oh Rose you're taking breakfast with us? that's extraordinary! " Rose turned her head and looked at her " well yes, but I'm going to take the lunch with some friends at the club so don't bother me" Rose returned her eyes to her breakfast in that moment a little voice started "mummy! I don't want to go to school! I hate school" it was Tony's voice, her little brother dressed with the school uniform, she loved that little guy so much that she stand up and downed her knees to hug him "oh my little prince, don't say that if you really want be like dad you need to study, who's going to help me with the business in the future eh?" she hugged him and made him tickles that he laughed so much that he was almost at the floor. " me! love you Rose, are you going to leave me at school today? " Rose affirmed with a smile and told him "get ready in 15 minutes okay? I'm going to pick up some things at my room and when I return I want to see you at the door, alright?" she smiled and ran to her room.

She get into her room looking for her bag; her room painted in a very deep blue, the only color that she really loved and made her feel good, with white doors and furniture. Her room was big but she felt it so little sometimes but then she taught about it and accepted it like it was . While she was looking for her bag she noticed that the key that was at the corner of her mirror was like glowing, Rose get near to saw it but the key was normal so she ignored it and continued with her search. "Here you are" she shouted smiling he was ready to leave Tony to his school.

Rose went upstairs and grabbed Tony's hand, she loved his little brother because a feeling that he was the only one that never lied to her always was in rose's head, as they walked out from the house she told tony " say goodbye to mom" Tony waved his hand and shouted "bye mum" Jackie waved her hand and went again into the house, she imagined Rose with a doctor's son.

After she left Tony at his school she drove like a mad to be early at the club only to avoid paparazzi, that people made her feel sick as hell not only for the photos also because all the time they were asking about the guys she had seen the last months well friends because she felt them very silly and was wasting for something better, and to see her friends well social friends. She get into the club and faster as she could walked into the restaurant area; the area was really nice and very well illuminated but also very good covered from the paparazzi, to make clients comfortable, the furniture was in very good conditions that you could think every day they changed the furniture. Rose walked and saw her friends, all of them wearing sport clothes or something comfortable, she smiled and as she walked shouted "hey there guys!vitex girl is here" Rose laughed at that last because all her nearest persons knew that she hated her father's empire and her hate of being called like that, all of them laughed and offered her a sit.

The minutes passed and Rose was getting bored she hated all their empty and stupid talks about what they bought last week and how they treated their workers, at least she was still she in that aspect, she always taught about how she can made them shut up and talk about something more interest, sometimes she asked herself why are they her friends? and thenrealized that was only for business and relations, as she continued listening a voice came over " this place has an owner or can I sit ?" Rose looked at him and realized that he wasn't handsome but showed a full confidence and attitude that made her felt a bit attracted, actually he looked like a politician, Rose reacted and answered him " yeah, sure" He sat next her and shook hands with her " Harold Saxon, nice to meet you" and then she smiled "Rose Tyler, nice to meet you too".

"so vitex heiress?" Harold was laughing and looking at Rose, she was laughing and then hit him "don't call me like that I hate it!" Harold robbed himself and then started again "so Rose Tyler what are you doing with all these silly adults, don't you get bored? " Rose looked at them and in whisper she answered " only making them famous you know their fathers work for mine so is like made them feel they are important" Harold looked at her surprised but Rose corrected " not true, actually because I don't have any real friend all my old friends, when I lived at America, never looked for me so I found these guys and well I became their "friend" actually at the start they were awesome but as glasses they went old and made you look bad" Harold listened and answered her " wow, you're so different from what people says" Rose covered her mouth with a napkin and then only smiled " people talks but do you ever believe them?"

Hours passed and they didn't ever realize that the other ones left and paid their food, Rose turned her head and took a deep breath then she stand up " wow it's late, well it was nice to talk with you, really, I never taught about meet someone who really knows how to talk" Harold put his hands in pockets and smiled " well they can talk about politics" Rose looked at him and at the same time they laughed so loud that the other diners looked at them very bad " well they talk about it because their fathers are part from the government, if they weren't I guess they would think we have a queen" Rose smiled and then she said goodbye.

Was almost reaching her car when Harold shouted "Rose!" she turned her head and saw that Harold was holding up his cellphone "can you give me you number? for business you know" Rose reached to him and changed contact information of each other. "See ya!" Rose told him " are you free tomorrow's night?" he asked smiling she smiled and then get into her car. from far she listened "that was a yes?" Rose opened her window and winked her eye "guess it Mr. Saxon"


	4. Frustration

Chapter 4 Frustration

"where have you been? You were supposed to pick up Tony from school, he waited for hours! I called Marisa, Alexandra and other ones asking for you and they told me that you stayed with a man after breakfast. Answer me Rose Marion Tyler" Jackie was very mad, she remembered that time when the doctor and Rose disappeared for a whole year how she and how she felt about it, the fear of find out that something bad happened to her daughter and of never see her again in her life or find out that she returned with that useless Jimmy Stone or that Mickey killed her. With angrier She looked to Rose and saw that she didn't ever care about it and went upstairs. Jackie shouted " are you ignoring me?" Rose breathed and with an angry voice answered "yes, I'm tired of you looking where I am, I completely forgot about Tony, sorry, but really you are like all that idiots outside the house looking for us and wanting to know if I'm looking someone or if you're getting divorced. and if I returned late is because for the first time in years I felt very good talking with someone, so leave me alone!"

Jackie saw her with surprise, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had found someone. The biggest fear of her was find that her daughter fell in love with someone else. "did you say you found someone? " Rose looked her into the eyes and she answered "yes! a friend someone who is not lying to me like you! and now if you excuse me I need to se Tony and tell him I'm sorry" Rose went upstairs, Jackie thought about what Rose told her.

Rose went downstairs and asked to Jackie "where's Tony? I looked for him at his room and he's not there" Jackie laughed "don't you remember that at this hour he is at his martial arts class? " Rose hissed and said "okay so that means I'm free for the moment, I will be at my room don't bother me" Jackie became frustrated and then with a big shout "Rose, are you seeing someone? " Rose got frightened at that tone of voice, then Jackie reflected about her tone "I'm asking you, Rose, answer me " and what if I'm looking someone, any problem with that mother?" Jackeline moved her head like affirming something "so it's true you're dating someone?"

Many things passed on Jackie's mind maybe now she's dating someone like Jimmy Stone, or maybe like Mickey, he was a really good option but then he went away after Rose treated him like shit and also told him that he was only a worker, poor Mickey years of friendship; Jackeline finally exploded when she looked at that stupid smile that Rose acquired so naturally to show a great cynicism "Rose Tyler you're so whimsical, that accident changed you, you're selfish, annoying and I can tell you that you're not anymore my daughter" Rose laughed so hard and answered " I can't with this, you're acting like a mother right now and when I needed a mother you only bought me things and you tried to make me feel better and please remember this you made me like this, you are the guilty"

Rose came out of the house and then Jackie started to cry, she wanted her daughter again not this girl; Where's the Doctor to change her for good?

"mum, mum, Where's Rose?" Tony got near her and then asked her "mum, why are you crying?" Jackie hugged him so hard and told him "please never change my boy, never" Tony hugged her and told her " I promise with my heart I won't do it"

Rose was at the garden crying, her own mother hated her and she couldn't do anything because all was true, everything was true, she was so selfish but she couldn't change because she was surrounded of lies of everyone around her. And then she looked at the sky, she loved the sky and the stars because they made her get relaxed, she lay down at the grass near the little lake that was at the garden her blue dress was extended and she removed her shoes to feel the grass and the water. She fell asleep and dreamed again about running with the guy of the great hair and living great adventures and travelling inside a Blue Box, kissing him but then she saw him disappear and in his place now was Harold, she smiled to him and then she woke up.

Lights and shouts "Miss Tyler?, Rose? , Marion?" They were looking for she, Pete was worried about her and Jackie was crying she knew that she had no reason when she shouted at her, almost an hour passed since Tony looked for her, Jackie thought she went out with her car but then one of the servants asked about Rose to move her car, then Pete arrived and asked for Rose to made her some questions about the problem of the afternoon with Jackie and then they noticed it she wasn't at home, and then they started to look for her.

Meanwhile Rose was underwater and almost without oxygen. She reacted and opened her eyes, she can't move anymore and then everything came darker.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5. Explanations

"Rose, wake up!, it's me Harold" this was the first thing she heard when she woke up, as she opened her eyes they looked heavenward, it was dark but glowing that made her feel alive, she turned down her eyes and saw all the people that lived and worked for her and then noticed that she was in Harold's arms "what's he doing here?" she thought, they just met at the afternoon and now he was here, Rose immediately reacted both were wet and very exhausted like if they have been doing an effort, well he looked more exhausted but he looked peaceful.

"what's going on?" Rose asked everyone and all of them looked worried and mysterious, it was like nobody wanted to answer that question but in reality they didn't have an explanation to give her, so they stayed quiet until Tony spoke " we were looking for you Rose, mom, dad and your boyfriend" Tony pointed towards Harold and he laughed "me, well guy you made me a favor, but I'm afraid i'm not his boyfriend only a good friend that she met this afternoon"

Rose was still concerned about what happened and didn't notice or reacted to those answers, she asked again "why am I wet? please tell me what happened" everyone looked to each other, looking for the one who dared to talk and answer her, Tony again answered " I was looking for you to play but I couldn't find you, so I asked mom where were you and she didn't knew, then dad and he neither, we thought you left the house but then we found out you were at the house, we looked for you but we couldn't find you until your friend found you at the lake and rescued you, so he is your prince because he rescued you Rose" Tony smiled.

"who told you that the fairy tales exist, you little man? he is not any prince, he only saved her, I could save her and that doesn't mean I am her princess" jackie was absolutely angry, she didn't like Harold for her daughter, she felt him an idiot and the only one that she always wanted for her daughter was The Doctor nobody else; Jackeline then realized that Rose was gazing Harold with a shy smile that was corresponded by him with a little smile, this wasn't okay for Jackie but she was sure that Rose looked him in that way only for gratitude.

"did you tried to kill yourself, Rose?" Pete was looking into her eyes and Rose was more confused, she never wanted to kill herself

"of course not, maybe I rolled into the lake and well I was asleep, I will never do that, I was tired and I decided to come here to see the stars so maybe that was; definitely I fell asleep and then I didn't noticed... Well I don't know and I can see that you can't answer me the question so let's forget this and well let's talk about other things, anyways my question now is this why are you here, Harold?" Rose was curious about that and was studying him very carefully, his face reddened and he was obviously nervous because he brushed his hair, he hesitated his answer but finally he talked "I came to see you, have I told you that I'm going to be an associate at Vitex? and that we're going to work together " he laughed and her face went blank.

"well, thank you" Rose was dressed now in her pijamas and with her golden hair still wet meanwhile Harold was holding his wet suit in his hands and covered with a poncho, he was laughing because he was almost naked but not at all

"you don't have to, as your mom said even her she could have saved you" Harold looked into the floor and he smiled

"Yeah, but you saved me today twice" She blushed, Harold got confused "saved you twice?" she pressed her lips together and moved her head to affirm that " yeah, twice, this and..." she was avoiding the answer but he looked her and asked "and?"

She glanced up to the ceiling and took a breath " at the morning, you gave me a great moment and well I forgot about my problems for a while" He smiled and asked her "friends" she smiled and offering her hand she answered "friends" they shaked hands and then Rose told him " the poncho Harold" he looked down and his face went blank he was showing her more than she needed to see, both laughed and then Rose asked him "do you like chips?"

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Rose hurry up, we're late your father is going to kill us" He was waiting Rose outside her room "Rose, we need to be at the airport in less than an hour" he was desperate, Rose was very calm and she had been dressing for almost 20 minutes "listen, Rose I will wait for you at the car okay" He moved on and thought "at least her suitcase was ready since yesterday and I moved it to the car" He down the stairs and went out of the house, He leaned against the car and wait for her "40 minutes,oh god " he pulled out his cellphone and started to check his e-mail, Jackie was arriving to the house after she had left Tony at his school, he saw her and waved her "god, Rose hurry up" he thought, Jackeline was parking her car and he was more nervous he knew that Jackie never liked him and now less

"go on, before my mother reach you" Rose was now out and she looked very beautiful, dressed with her jeans, tennis and a blue t-shirt, he couldn't avoid stare at her, he reacted "oh yes" She said goodbye to her mother and ran to the car "go now!" she told him.

They arrive to the airport and the first thing they heard was "where were you?" Both stopped and turned around, it was Pete and he wasn't happy both looked into each other and at the same time they pointed to each one " his/her fault" Peter rolled her eyes and told them "really? you always acting like kids, come on let's take the flight" They waited Pete to move away and at the same time they laughed and ran to reach the flight.

"I hate zeppelins" Rose declared as they went out of it, even when she traveled at her father's zeppelin, her face was pale and she was shaking, Harry was helping her walk, she was very faint after the flight, of course she was tired, sick and she couldn't sleep in there.

"Harry please, look for her, I need to be at the night conference with all the international directors, I gave the address to the driver so please rest and I will see you tomorrow" Pete now was calm and relaxed, the fact that Rose went sick helped him to get rid of Harold for his Torchwood meeting.

"Okay, yeah" Harry was confused, he was going to need them for the conference but well he saw this like an opportunity to be more time with Rose and also to ask her something he was thinking since a few months ago.

They got into the car and they were taken to the hotel, Pete saw them and immediatly dialed Torchwood "Torchwood, Pete tyler, we have work to do"

Rose and Harry arrived to the Hotel everything looked expensive and very organized, Rose was still sick and tired, so Harold literally was carrying her, He reached the reception

"Hi, We have a reservation for Vitex, Harold Saxon, Pete Tyler and her daughter Rose Tyler" The recepcionist looked at her computer after a few minutes she smiled "can you wait here please" Harold tried to smile "yes" He was tired but it worth it Rose was in his arms and well he felt something for her, she was his ideal woman, as he waited his arms started to fail but he resisted.

"Can we help you?" Harold was very glad that the bellboy came "oh yes, thank you" he gave him Rose, she was sleepy and he looked her, she was very beautiful for him even when she was sleeping.

" " Harold turned again and gave his hand to the man at the reception "Hi" he answered, the man settled his glasses and with a timid tone he started

"I'm afraid that we have made a big mistake with your rooms and well we thought that Rose Tyler and Pete Tyler went together, as couple, until you told us she was his daughter" Harry's face went blank, Pete's secretary never made clear that fact and now they were in trouble, Harold reaction was a loud "what?" the man got more nervous and then he spoke again "and also we only have this two rooms, but they only have one bed, I'm. eh. I'm afraid" Harold eyes rolled and he told them "can you wait for a second"

Harold started to dial Pete's number "hi, what's on? Harold I'm at the meeting" Harold quickly dropped the bomb " your secretary made a mistake, she reserved the rooms but she never clarified that Rose was your daughter and the hotel thought she was your wife" At the other line Pete snarled "find another room" Harold answered "they don't have another one" Pete told him "sleep with her" and then he hung up.

Harold took a deep breath "we take it" in his mind two thoughts appeared

One: He was going to sleep with Rose, he liked her but this was different, he was her friend, and even if he had asked her to be his girlfriend doing this was very extreme for him

Two: Jackie will slap him

Rose looked at the clock it was 3:00 am, she was with her clothes and inside the bed, maybe Harold took her into her room "that was nice from him" but after that thought she noticed someone beside her, she turned on the lights and saw him

"Harold! what are you doing here" Rose shouted and saw how Harold woke up he was very sleepy and he reacted "oh!Rose" he was pale

"I need to explain this" Harold answered brushing his hair

Rose looked at him "yes, you have to"

After Harold explained her all the problem and Pete's order, Rose laughed and told him "so you obeyed my father, Harold affirmed and she asked "and why you don't slept with my father?" His eyes went wide open and Rose understood that "sorry that was rude" they laughed

"okay let's sleep tomorrow will be very busy and we will be free until the afternoon" They get inside the covers and Rose turned off the lights, Harold thought "Tomorrow I will ask her" He turned around and fall sleep

"Rose, Harold wake..." Pete entered to the room and saw them, both were embraced, Rose's head was at his chest and his arms were around her, Pete was watching them and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, both were together like if they were a couple in love but actually they were only friends, he was about to going out of the room when he heard something

"Rose, wake up" Pete saw how Harold was kissing her head and how she embraced to him more, he was removing hair from her face and was looking at her with glowing eyes and a little smile but then the bomb exploded with this words "I love you" Rose was about to wake up and he laughed "Rose, wake up" Rose pulled away from him and smiled

"morning" she said

"morning" he smiled

Pete couldn't believe what he was seeing, Harold was in love with Rose and maybe Rose with him, this couldn't happen when he was about to open again the gap to look for The Doctor.


End file.
